The Life of Severus Snape
by LightDemon13
Summary: The nearly unwritten childhood of Severus Snape. Uses information from the Harry Potter series, which I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter! Please read and review! Thanks.**

I stand, at the small age of 3, in the closet, procuring sparks in the darkness from my fingertips. My fear creates the sparks, because I know what is to come and I can do nothing to stop it. Soon my father staggers in the door, his eyes flash malevolently as he sees me in the closet.

"YOU!" He shouts

He staggers in and punches me in the face, I cry out in pain.

"Honey stop, you're not in your right mind!" screams my mother,

"And YOU!" he yells "I am so SICK of you" I hear and smell his raspy, drunken breath near my face as he pushes me aside.

He punches her, and slaps her, and all I can do is slink back into the dark closet. And cry.

I hate my father. I think to myself. I hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me how you like it please review.**

FIVE YEARS LATER. . .

I walk to the park, it is Autumn with a light breeze in the air. The park is only a few blocks away, so I get there reasonably fast. Two girls play on the playground. One of them is able to run across the top of the monkey bars, quite literally sprinting

Her sister, a scrawny girl with a permanent scowl and dried up brown hair shrieks for her to stop. She abruptly does, makes herself impossibly thin, and falls between two of the bars. I am startled, and check how much space is between those bars once she lands on the ground, around ten centimeters, at the very most. This girl is a witch.

I go back every day to watch the girls. I am intrigued, obsessed. I have never met another of my kind. My mother is a witch and I have always been told I am a wizard. I ask my mother about it frequently, though never when my father is around. I once made that mistake.

He beat me up until sparks flew out of my hands. Then he would tape my hands together, but the sparks wouldn't stop coming, I couldn't control them anymore. So the sparks would create magical fire between my hands and it hurt so very bad. My body would shake and tremble, yet all the while I would wonder why my mother never stopped him if she was a witch.

I asked her this question, once. "Severus," she muttered

"What?" I asked "Why not?"

"Because," she said "I... I do not have magic anymore, it has been drained. Physically, emotionally. But you will help us. Both of us. You will become a great wizard- and we will run away, never to deal with your father again."

She was so sad when she said that I never asked again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, please read and review for me! What should I add in the upcoming chapters?**

Chapter 3.

But, like my father, I do have a temper. A one that is full of fire at hate against my father, against muggles, against weakness and beatings. One that could get me into trouble. So during this summer, the one where I met Lily Evans, I stayed away from home for a long time. Days, weeks even. I knew my mother wanted me there. But I had long since learned that she was weak. Too weak to protect her son. And it was her weakness that later killed her.

I watched the two girls at the park for a couple days. I saw all the other things that this girl- named "Lily" could do. She could make dead flowers bloom. She could becomes light as a feather and bounce up and down after she got off the swing set. One day, her older, scowl faced sister named Petunia was shrieking and yelling at her when she was performing her flower magic.

"How can you do that?" Petunia shrieked

I knew this was my chance. I jumped out from the bushes, startling both of the girls.

"She's a witch, that's how!" I say

Lily is offended.

"What did you just call me?"

"A witch," I say "Someone who can do magic. My mum's one and I'm a wizard."

"Wait a minute," Petunia exclaims, "You're that boy from Spinner's End! Snape! What are you wearing under that ridiculous coat, your mum's blouse?"

She laughs.

"A wizard, I am so sure."

I smirk, and takes my scarred hands from out of my pocket. I make sparks. Red hot, with blue energy. I have learned to transform it into magic fire. It turns bright purple and a make a lassoo out of it, a rope.

Petunia screams. Lily shouts. "Stop it, stop it!"

I do, my smile fading. "Just a little laugh, calm down!"

Lily turns away from me, starting to leave.

"Please, wait!" I yell

Her sister has long since run away.

"Why should I listen to you?" she asks.

"We're magic people, don't you realize? I am a wizard, and you a witch. We will go to Hogwarts someday, you realize? But not anyone else around here. We are special."

And then Lily asked me what Hogwarts was.

"A school," I exclaimed "The best school there is! With all wizards and witches, and no Muggles."

"What are muggles?" Lily inquired

And I told her. And I told her who Merlin was, and what dementors were, and creatures of the magical world. All the things my mother told me when my father wasn't around and when she was in a good mood. All the things I had read in the books I discovered in our cellar.

But we talked about Hogwarts the most. The houses, the ghosts, the Hogwarts express. I snatched the book, Hogwarts A History from our cellar and brought it with to the park. We poured over the pages for weeks, savoring and marveling at the pictures, and reading aloud the book in the bushes, where no one ever found us.

On the days where Petunia also came to the park, we decided not to read. Lily was becoming more and more separate from her older sister, something I was very thankful for. Lily was my friend, and that summer was like the two more summers to come before we left for Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4 & 2 summers after

TWO SUMMERS LATER. . .

"Severus, come on!"

I struggled to get out the door, pulling nervously at my jacket I had asked my mother to shrink. Lily and I walk leave my house and walk to her house. Today we are going to Diagon Alley to get the required materials for Hogwarts. We got the letters around a week ago, just like I told Lily we would. She was overjoyed, and I was dying of happiness.

I didn't need to be at my house anymore. Hogwarts, I had decided, was my new home. The common room was my room, the Great Hall my dining room. Hogwarts was a place where I belonged; no muggles, no weak mother, no abusive father, and magic. Magic to hurt mean people, magic to play. Yes, I concluded. Hogwarts is perfect. Hogwarts is home.

I arrive at Lily's house, feeling twitchy and nervous. I tuck in my tweed shirt as we arrive. I was thankful when Lily's parents offered to bring the both of us. I didn't want Lily to meet either of my shameful parents.

I had informed her all about them. My father, rarely sober and always angry, beating up on me and my mum. She asked me to hang out much more after that, and I appreciated how cool she was about it. And then there was my mother. Not great to talk about her, it was actually quite complicated. She married my father, everything was fine for a couple of years and then she revealed to him that she was a witch. He didn't like that. Not one bit. He beat her up, forced her magic out. Out until it hurt her and she never wanted it again. She never had any power over my father after that.

CHAPTER #4-

Though still, Lily's parents were muggles. I am surprised she was raised well at all with people like that as parents. She was also an outsider in her family, like me, I realized. She can't help it her parents are muggles, and I bet that her parents are just as foul as her revolting sister. But she is a witch. She is different.

We arrive in the Leaky Cauldron. A toothless barman greets us from the empty bar. We walk through and reach the alley in back. According to my mother, I was to tap the third brick above the trash can with my wand. I did so, causing the bricks to move from the middle, creating an opening for us to walk into Diagon Alley, my first up close sight of the wizarding world.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

After the bricks had severed away from us we walked in, amazed. We admired the shops of food, books, wands and Qudditch gear. Lily and I look at each other, amazed. There are people everywhere, a healthy hustle and bustle of witches and wizards. Some of them are young, like us, with their parents guiding them around while others are around 17 years old. Lily spots an older girl with a gleaming badge with an H on it.

"Look, Sev," She says "It's a head girl, remember- from Hogwarts, a History."

I did remember. The possibility of power over younger housemates had stuck with me. Hopefully I could make a good impression on Headmaster Dumbledore and possibly receive that role over my fellow Slytherins. Yes, I already knew that's what I wanted. After studying the houses for days I had realized Slytherin was the strongest, the least weak. All of my mother's family had been in Slytherin. Excluding her, of course. My mother had gone to Hufflepuff. First in the family to ever do so. But she was very loyal, still is. To my father, though I cannot fathom how. But that, I sadly realized- showed that my mother was very weak.

To go to Hufflepuff, the weakest of all houses, especially after her whole family had gone to Slytherin, the most noble house, the strongest and most clever, separate because of its greatness above the less superior houses. It was not that I detested the other houses, really I did respect them to a certain degree.

If you are very smart, maybe you should go to Ravenclaw. If you like to make crazy stupid sacrifices as acts of random bravery then go to Griffindor. If you are loyal and pure, then go to Hufflepuff. Really, all that was fine- but I knew that kids with strong, independent magic and the way to make magical greatness was Slytherin.

That is why few mudbloods got sorted into Slytherin, I noticed after a couple years at Hogwarts. They did not have as much magic. Not enough, clearly. Lily of course was an exception. It wasn't her fault she was in a despicable family with despicable blood. I had already gone over it. She was different. And she could, no she would be sorted in Slytherin with me. Because we were friends. Best friends. With loyalty's to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Together, we make our way through all the people and to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Since Lily's family has no wizarding money because they are muggles, she is given 30 complementary galleons for each year for academic supplies and her family can trade their muggle paper money in for wizarding money.

We visit my vault first. My family is not rich, but we do okay for ourselves, mostly by not wasting money. ( You would expect us to be poor, living on Spinner's End ). My dad wastes tons of money on liquor obviously, but none of that is from our Gringotts account. I draw out 50 or so galleons for me and my family this year.

After leaving Gringotts we go over to Madame's Patrice and Malkin's Robe store. It takes a little while to be measured out for our robes since Madame Patrice and Madame Malkins are arguing with each other over whose baby will get to take over the store after they retire. As we wait, my memory flashes back to one of my parent's fights from a couple days ago.

"Eric!" my mother had shouted at my father. "He needs to go! I will not stand for him not too! He is a wizard, and this is his destiny."

"To lose his magic, like you did?" My father laughs and spits in her face, "Not worth it, he is just as weak as you. Aren't you, Severus?" He turns towards me.

I do not speak.

"Well then," he says "Why don't we find out."

He grabs my hands and shouts into my face, trying to force my sparks to fly out.

I concentrate and think hard about the sparks in my hands. A layer of them, all joined together to make fire, fire soon released when I order it to. . .NOW.

"Ahhh!" he shouts

For fire has shot out of my hands and into his, yet it does not burn me as a hold it there. He shakes off his hand and washes it in the sink. Then he comes back to me.

He growls, and slaps me in my face.

"Eric!" shrieks my mother, she starts walking towards him, as if to defend me.

"Elaine, don't you dare!" He shouts.

He slaps me again, hard.

"Don't you go to that school boy," he whispers in my ear, "If you do, she's dead. Your mother's dead, you hear me?"

"You- you wouldn't," I retort "You can't. You won't."

"Don't underestimate me Severus. For if you will, someday, you will find yourself and your mother into the depths of hell. For that creepy magic of yours." He laughs in my face, his hooked nose and dirty teeth next to my ear.


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

After getting our robes, we then get our books and potion ingredients. Lily and I both are intrigued by potion making and hope that we will excel in it. It seems amazing, really. Putting simple magical ingredients in something and getting the fabulous magical outcome. I love it.

We walk into Ollivanders next, the wildly loved wand shop. The place is littered with boxes, wands, wrappings and notes of paper. A man; presumably Ollivander himself walks from behind the shelf.

"Hello," he says "Hogwarts students?"

"Yes."

"And what would your names be?"

"Lily Evans" Lily says

"and Severus Snape" I finish

"Very well. Let's start with you, Ms. Evans." Mr. Ollivander takes out a wand at random. "Cherry, 8 and 1/2 inches, tight- with unicorn hair."

Lily waves it once, causing one of Mr. Ollivanders inkwells to explode.

"No..Hmmm. . . this one maybe? Unicorn core, 10 1/4 inches, willow- swishy and great for charms work."

This time Lily swished it, a great fountain of water bursts from the tip. She smiles.

"I think we have a winner!" Ollivander says with a smile.

"Now onto you, Mr. Snape."

"Severus," I say "Please just Severus."

I have never been comfortable using my father's last name as mine also. It makes me see myself as him- something I greatly fear.

"Very well, Severus," Mr. Ollivander walks amongst the shelves and picks one up.

"Cypress, and Dragon Heartstring from what looks to be a very rare fireball dragon- 11 inches and springy. Good in defense. See how that fits you."

I pick it up and wave it. A flourish of sparks appear in the air.

"Well," Mr. Ollivander said "That is most peculiar. Depends on how you see the making of sparks. This wand seems to have quite a bit of power. It should be owned by the controlling wizard."

I think back to how easily I can make such sparks with a bit of power. I need control. I need power.

"I would like this wand, please sir." I say "This is my wand I believe."

Lily and I walk out of the shop both curious and happy, and I a little more mischevious.


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8

Today is it, the day we leave for Hogwarts. My trunk is packed with all my supplies besides my new cat, Alihotsy. Her name comes from a potion that causes hysteria. Lily got her for me as we left Diagon Alley since I didn't have that many galleons left.

My parents will be bringing me to King's Cross Station soon. We leave at promptly 10:00, due to me bugging everyone to get out of the house so we are not late, and arrive at 10:45.

I find Lily and her sister on the Platform, fighting.

I catch Petunia spitefully calling Lily a freak, and then running away. Lily, trying to talk to her, has tears streaming down her face. She sits down against one of the pillars, burying her face in her hands. I walk over.

"Lily, this is it, we're going to Hogwarts!"

"Tuny is mad at me because we read her letter to Professor Dumbledore. She called me a freak. I think she hates me."

"So?" I replied

"So she's my sister!"

"Come on Lily, we are going to Hogwarts! Today! Worry about Petunia later."

"I guess. . .Oh, I'm sorry Severus I ruined everything." She says as I pull her up from her spot on the ground. She wipes her eyes.

"Sev, it's 10:57!" I look up at the clock. Indeed it was 10:57.

Hurriedly, we get through the barrier, on the train and climb into the only non-packed compartment, where two dark haired boys reside. They are talking about the Hogwarts houses.

The one with messy dark hair holds up an imaginary sword and proclaims he wants to be in Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart.

Typical, really. I snort.

They both turn to me. I make a snide comment and the one with longer hair retorts back with an insult.

My face gets red but I turn away.

"Idiots," says Lily, and we manage to keep up a conversation until getting to Hogwarts.

aste your document here...


End file.
